Halloween Hijinks
by Red Witch
Summary: Come join the XMen and Misfits as they have a fun Halloween bash at the Institute. Let's hope the place is still standing after the party.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters is hidden in some pumpkins somewhere. Just a fun pointless fic for the holiday! Happy Halloween everyone! **

**Halloween Hijinks**

_"Happy Death Day to me! Happy Death Day to me!"_ Dead Girl sang as she put up decorations. _"Happy Death Day to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _She was dressed in a dark purple princess costume.

"Death Day?" Rogue stopped putting up the Halloween decorations and looked at her. "Dead Girl, this is Halloween." Several X-Men were getting ready for a party at the Mansion that night and they were already wearing their costumes. Rogue was dressed as Maid Marian.

"Right," Dead Girl told her. "It's also one year to the day I died."

"You mean you were…?" Kitty gulped. She was dressed in a pink ninja outfit.

"Yup," Dead Girl nodded, making a slashing motion across her throat with her fingers.

"And you're…**Celebrating** this?" Rogue asked.

"Why not?" Dead Girl shrugged. "Dying changed my life. Literally. I like to think for the better."

"O-kay," Rogue gulped. She turned to Kitty. "And you think _I'm_ too morbid sometimes?"

"I stand corrected," Kitty agreed.

"This is really ridiculous," Logan grumbled.

"I never knew you could be such a Scrooge at Halloween," Ororo grinned. She was wearing a cat costume.

"Bah Humbug," Logan grunted.

"I think it's harmless to indulge in a little holiday spirit," Xavier wheeled up to them. He was wearing a Starfleet Uniform.

"Well as long as Kitty's not making any refreshments this year," Logan grumbled. He was the only one not in costume.

"Yeah the last thing I need is to ruin another pair of pants," Tabitha agreed. She was dressed as a 1920's flapper al la the musical Chicago. "Not that I'm taking any chances by wearing any this year."

"So I accidentally made some cookies that caused people to grow tails," Kitty grumbled. "That could happen to anyone!"

"Anyone named Kitty Pryde," Rogue countered. Kitty stuck her tongue out at her.

"Get this party started! The Misfits have arrived!" Todd crowed as the Misfits entered the room via the teleportation machine. Todd was wearing a vampire costume. Althea also had a vampire costume as well. Little Claudius and Barney were wearing vampire costumes as well and were very happy as they toddled with their large trick or treat bags.

"Ha-peee-Haw-eeeen!" Barney squealed.

"Man did we get a haul with these babies!" Pietro crowed. He was dressed a Peter Pan. "That plus the teleportation watches. And a few extra costumes I picked up!"

"We must have hit every house in three towns twice!" Fred said happily. He was dressed as Captain Hook and Lina was dressed as Tinkerbell.

"We're going back again in half an hour," Wanda said. She was in a black and red witch's costume. "That's how long it will take for the candy stash to get low." She looked at the toddlers who were already greedily devouring the candy.

"Yeah and we got all the shaving cream and toilet paper we need!" Todd said happily. "For uh…Shaving and bathroom emergencies."

"None of those 'emergencies' better take place near Bayville High," Ororo warned.

"Uh," Lance whistled innocently. "A little late for that." He was dressed as a pirate.

"Of course," Ororo sighed.

"You didn't leave any evidence did you?" Logan asked.

"Do we ever?" Shipwreck walked in. He was dressed in an odd butler uniform and had a bald cap with blonde hair streaking from it.

"Who are **you** dressed as?" Ororo looked at Shipwreck's outfit.

"I'm Riff Raff," Shipwreck said proudly.

"We knew that from day one," Logan smirked.

"Ha ha," Shipwreck said sarcastically. "Very funny. I see you're going as a comedian."

"Seriously," Cover Girl told them as the other Misfit Handlers walked up to them. "We're doing a bit of a Rocky Horror tribute. I'm Columbia. Low Light's Eddie. Shipwreck is…Well let's just say we picked a part made for him."

"We're Transelvanians," Spirit explained. Both he and Roadblock were in black outfits with sunglasses. "Neither of us wanted to go as either Rocky or Brad."

"Please tell me the Blind Master isn't dressed as…" Logan winced as he saw who walked into the room. "He is."

"Hello everyone!" The Blind Master walked in dressed as Dr. Frank N Furter, complete with the fishnet stockings, pearls, and a hospital surgical gown covering the rest of his outfit. The only added accessory was his necessary cane.

"Are you trying to make **everyone else** blind as well?" Logan asked.

"You're just lucky we were able to get that gown on him," Low Light told him. "You don't wanna see what it's covering!"

"Well we might as well get this party in full swing," Scott walked in. He was also dressed as a pirate. In fact their costumes were identical. He looked at Lance. "No way…"

"Hey! You copied me!" Lance snapped.

"I copied **you?"** Scott's voice rose.

"Yeah!" Lance snapped.

"In your dreams I did!" Scott snapped back. "**You **copied **me!"**

"Oh get over it!" Althea said. "So you both have the exact same costume!"

"I am **not** wearing the same costume as **him!"** Both Scott and Lance pointed to each other.

"Go change into something else!" Scott snapped.

"You go change into something else!" Lance snapped back.

"You change!"

"No **you **change!"

"And what holiday would be complete without the fireworks?" Wanda sighed.

"I thought that was the Fourth of July?" Xi asked. He was dressed as a punk rocker.

"In our case they go with **every **holiday," Althea told him. "And more than a few non-holiday occasions."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Jean asked. She was dressed as a female pirate.

"Trick or treaters?" Kitty asked.

"Since when do trick or treaters come **here?"** Rogue asked. "Even on Halloween most folks steer clear of this place."

"Well we kind of invited a few other friends of ours," Todd said. "Hope you don't mind."

"Like who?" Logan asked.

Doop floated in with Captain America and Thor behind him. He babbled something nonsensically. "No you may **not **spike the punch," Logan told him. "Cap? And Thor?"

"We were invited to this party of All Hallows Eve," Thor explained.

"Good to see you came in costumes guys," Dead Girl grinned.

Captain America and Thor looked at each other. "What costumes?" Thor asked.

"Oh right," Dead Girl remembered. "Well just help yourselves to the punch and Dead Day cake!"

"Dead Day Cake?" Captain America asked.

"It's the anniversary of her death," Logan explained.

"Just when I think the future can't get any weirder," Captain America groaned.

Dr. Strange and Benny Barumpbump teleported in. "It does…" Captain America groaned. "Are you **sure** the punch isn't spiked Logan?"

"I got that!" Benny waved his hands. "Hazleman…Hembeck!"

Suddenly several very large spikes appeared in the punch bowl. "Oops," Benny gulped.

"Cleanup on aisle one," Pietro said sarcastically as the punch bowl began to leak.

"Sorry," Benny gulped.

"It's all right," Xavier sighed. "That punch bowl was only made of crystal and the rug needed to be cleaned again anyway."

"Anyone **else **we should know about?" Logan glared at the Misfits.

"Well…" Todd thought. "Only Dracula."

"Dracula?" Ororo's voice rose. "You maniacs invited **Dracula?" **

"And his wife," Fred added. "I don't know why you're so bitter! She's not mad at you!"

"No I'm furious at them!" Ororo snapped.

Captain America looked at Logan. _"Dracula?"_

"Yeah…" Logan winced. "Storm kind of went on a date with him."

"I see…" Captain America blinked.

"Didn't she know he was already married?" Thor asked.

"No, and how did **you **know?" Logan asked.

"My former brother in law's servant's sister was a guest at their wedding," Thor shrugged. "She's a wraith."

"Yup getting weirder folks," Captain America blinked.

"That's pretty much par for the course around here," Hank told them. He was dressed as Sherlock Holmes. "But no one else is coming right?"

"Uh," Peter held up his hand. He was dressed as Hercules. "Actually…"

Just then another portal opened up. "Greetings Brother!" Illyana stepped from the portal. "I have come to visit you on Halloween!"

"All right!" S'ym exited the portal with ten other demons. "Let's get this party started!"

"Colossus' kid sister is the ruler of another dimension full of demons," Logan explained.

CRACK! TINKLE!

"Hey!" S'ym yelled at one demon. "It's too early to start swinging from the chandeliers! You're not even drunk yet!"

"Logan…" Captain America was starting to turn pale.

"I'll break out my private stash," Logan sighed as he went to get the drinks.

The party was soon in full swing. And of course the usual insanity was running high.

"Thor and Shipwreck are having a contest to see who can eat the most candy corm without vomiting!" Jamie reported excitedly. He was dressed as a knight. He had a pixie stick in one hand and a large candy bar in the other.

"I want in on that!" Fred shouted.

"You know you guys are out of shaving cream?" Pietro zoomed in. "Do you have any whipped cream instead?"

"We had twelve cans left of it!" Althea snapped. She and Todd were making out on the stairs.

"No I uh, used it all…" Pietro coughed. He saw Kurt in a musketeer costume walk by. "Hey Elf got any whipped cream?"

"Doop got to the rest of it and put it on his head," Kurt told him. "He's pretending he's a sundae."

"HELP ME!" Warren ran in trying to cover himself desperately with some magazines. He was wearing nothing else.

"Angel's going as a streaker?" Todd blinked.

"He kind of had too after my sisters trapped him in the closet," Althea remarked as Trinity ran by in little witch outfits. They were carrying rope and trying to catch Warren.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Bobby ran in his ice form. It appeared he wasn't wearing much else.

"GET HIM!" Tabitha and Amara's costumes were covered in snow and silly string.

"Hey! Who wants to play Bobbing for Goat's Brains?" S'ym called out.

"Ahahahaaaa!" Illyana and Rina were fighting with swords.

"Illyana! X-23! No sword fighting in the mansion!" Peter chased after them. "Even if you are playing!"

_"We're Knights of the Round Table…"_ Jamie and his clones were dancing on the sofa.

"Storm please…" Dracula was backing away from a very angry Ororo. "Look I apologized several times for that unfortunate incident. But my wife and I were separated then and…"

"I just want to see how much electricity a vampire's body holds!" Ororo snapped.

"Could someone help me please?" Dracula pleaded. "Darling?"

"Don't you Darling me," His wife Cindy folded her arms. "You've been forgetting to clean up the coffins in the morning!"

"You still owe me Fifty Dollars!" Dr. Strange shouted. Ororo looked at him. "We used to poker for a while before I found out he cheats!"

"Let's get him," Cindy said.

"Time to do the Transylvanian Two Step," Dracula gulped. He changed into a bat and the others chased him around.

"This party is not turning out the way I expected," Xavier sighed as he sat in the corner with Logan and Captain America.

"We'll be lucky if the kids don't wreck the place," Logan sighed.

CRACK!

"Hey! Watch it with that lighting!" Shipwreck called out.

"Just the kids?" Captain America looked at him.

"Professor, Doop ate half the buffet table," Kitty reported. "And a few chairs."

"Shake your tail feathers baby! Hic!" Polly flew over their heads carrying a bottle in his claws.

"And of course it wouldn't be a party without the drunk parrot," Xavier groaned.

"I can't believe this!" Both Scott and Lance walked by arguing. Both were dressed as cowboys. "You change into something else! No **you **change…"

"How can they pick the same costume every time?" Kitty asked. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Makes as much sense as anything else around here," Wanda shrugged.

"You have to admit they do think a lot alike," Althea folded her arms.

"WE DO NOT!" Both Lance and Scott shouted at them.

BOOOM!

"Didn't that roof **already** have a hole in it?" Logan groaned.

"Two of them actually," Hank sighed. "And we had fixed both of them."

"Well three's a charm," Captain America sighed.

"Sorry!" Benny called out. "Man my aim's really off tonight."

"Logan this is without a doubt the scariest Halloween I have ever had," Captain America looked at him. "And I spent a few of them trapped by enemy artillery fire during the war."

"No wonder we never get any trick or treaters here," Logan groaned.

"I'm amazed we still have people **left **here," Xavier sighed. "Myself included."


End file.
